Hazlo bien
by Anelisse Lovegood
Summary: Mi 2do songfic! Ella quería una sola relación estable, el quería mas de una novia, Tobitaka? Simplemente quería que Fuyuka dejara de caer en las mentiras de Fudou. Mal summary, pasen a leer:D


_Hazlo bien, eres realmente un chico malo, (tienes) más curiosidad que amor_

_Todo este tiempo he sido ciegamente engañada por ti._

Fuyuka estaba harta de que Fudou, su novio la engañara…ya que la primera vez que lo había visto el le enamoro al instante. Le prometía día a día que era la única que miraba. Pero era un error.

Quizá el mas sorprendido de su anuncio de relación era Tobitaka, el "mejor" amigo de Fuyuka ya que Tobitaka Seiya se había también enamorado de ella. Ambos habían cortado conversación alguna, ya que el mismo Tobitaka le decía que un día Fudou la iba a dejar por otra.

Era lunes ese día, Fudou le había dicho que iba a salir esa noche con unos amigos, Sakuma y Kidou, pero como no estaba segura llamó a las respectivas novias de cada uno.

-¿Hola?-respondió del otro lado la novia de Kidou, Sayumi

-Sayumi! Que gusto oírte, soy Fuyuka…oye te quería preguntar si sabes si Kidou salió con Fudou y Sakuma hoy-dijo la peli purpura mordiendo su labio inferior esperando quizá los 3 minutos mas largos de su vida

-Pues, Kidou salió pero no con Fudou ni Sakuma, fue con Fubuki y Goenji a visitar a Endo, tu sabes el con la lesión en el brazo se ha de sentir solo-rio Sayumi

-Bueno, gracias por todo nos….-no alcanzó a terminar

-Fudou tampoco ha salido con Sakuma…Haruna dice haberlo visto salir de un restaurante con alguien y fueron al cine, aún no termina la función si quieres ve a ver por ti misma quién es-murmuro Sayumi mientras Fuyuka empezó a sospechar aún mas de Fudou Akio

_No eres divertido, no tienes modales, eres un demonio, un demonio, eres, eres_

Alimentada de una especie de ira arrancó su auto, había malgastado probablemente 7 años de su vida con el, empezó a reprocharse tanto

"Dejaste de lado a tus amigas desde los 18 y a los 21 volví a hablar con ellas y saben mejor que yo donde esta el!"

Paso quien sabe cuantos semáforos en rojo, estaba aliviada que fuera lunes y que fueran las 11 de la noche. Llegó al cine pago incluso por una entrada ni siquiera miró a cual película había comprado…pasó mirando por cada sala de cine, ninguna mostraba el peinado distintivo de el.

Abandonada de esperanza y con un poco de molestia hacia sus amigas ya que la hicieron malgastar 4 dólares en una entrada a una película que detestaba.

Salió por la parte de atrás del cine…en una especie de callejón y allí dos figuras se besaban "Adolescentes rebeldes" pensó la chica pero al irse acercando mas noto al fin ese mohawk ella estaba en su punto culmine de furia…

_Todos los hombres en tu celular son mujeres que tenían una letra cambiada_

_Ese perfume incluso molesta mi nariz, dime de quién es._

Al fin todo tenia un absurdo sentido todo, el por que de salir a la calle tan tarde. El porque de una especie de color rojizo a la altura del cuello en las camisas de el. Por que sus camisas olían a vainilla si ella destilaba melocotón. Todo

-Hola Sakuma Wow que cambiado estas-dijo luego de haberlos visto separarse y ella se acerco con una especie de sarcasmo

-Lo puedo explicar-murmuró Fudou

-El que? Mmmm déjame pensar…se resbalo y por no dejarla caer sus labios aterrizaron en los tuyos?-Fuyuka se estaba ganando la medalla al mejor sarcasmo de todos

-Y tu quién eres?-dijo la chica, la que había llevado a Fudou a engañarla

-Solía ser la novia de Fudou-dijo fríamente mientras se abría paso entre los dos y montaba en su auto de nuevo

_No has sido capaz de arreglar tu horrendo hábito de conocer gente sin que yo lo sepa_

_Incluso si estás corriendo, aún estás en la palma de mi mano._

Ella ni se enteró como llego a su hogar simplemente quería hablar con alguien así que con su celular buscó el numero de aquella persona que la había escuchado en su adolescencia

-Puedes venir?-dijo con una voz cortada mientras la persona del otro lado pareció entender lo que decía

-Llegaré en 15-sentenció la voz masculina

_Será mejor que corras, corras, corras, corras, corras_

_No puedo verte más, quiero echarte a patadas_

_Será mejor que corras, corras, corras, corras, corras_

_Incluso si te aferras a mi voy a dejar de prestarte atención, Hey_

_Te pagaré de vuelta el día en que me vuelva más fabulosa, no lo olvides_

_Será mejor que corras, corras, corras, corras, corras_

_Fuiste atrapado con las manos en la masa, me provocaste,_

_Corre demonio, demonio, corre, corre._

-Así que el idiota te engaño?-dijo la voz masculina luego de haber escuchado toda la historia de Fuyuka

-Tenias razón Tobi-kun la tenias-decía ella mientras el la seguía abrazando

-Ya cálmate, lo menos que debes hacer ahora es, mandarlo al demonio en intentar volver a vivir-Tobitaka acariciaba de una manera serena el cabello de Fuyuka

-Debe pagarlas todas, todas-murmuró

-Algún día lo hará, por el momento trata de sacar sus cosas de aquí y cambia las cerraduras-dijo haciendo el gesto de que ya era hora de que el se fuera

-No me dejes, por favor-pauso-Quédate con migo, sabes que no lo puedo hacer sola-

_Miras furtivamente otra chica a mi lado_

_Cuando no estoy cerca, eres un Super Playboy, levanta la cabeza y respóndeme._

Fudou tardo dos días en llegar al departamento que compartía con Fuyuka, esos dos días Tobitaka había estado con ella, acompañándola, haciéndola reír, todo lo que con Fudou había perdido desde hacia años

Al oír como forzaba la cerradura Fudou salió lo mas rápido posible del edificio y desde la calle gritaba hacia la ventana del departamento que compartía con ella

-Que se te ofrece?-dijo Fuyuka sacando su cabeza por la ventana

-Déjame entrar de una vez-dijo notoriamente molesto

-No, por que mejor no te vas con Lía, si así es la investigue un poco. Es mas le hable por teléfono para que me contara cada detalle de tu relación con ella, 5 años con ella y 7 con migo, no te da vergüenza?-Fuyuka a cada palabra le lanzaba una prenda de ropa perteneciente a Fudou

-Lo lamento!-grito el intentando atrapar su ropa antes de que aterrizaran en el suelo mojado por la lluvia

-Muy tarde debo decir, aquí están tus cosas, nada más búscate otro lugar donde vivir, vuelves a pasar por aquí y me encargare que te lleven a la cárcel-

Fuyuka había sacado al fin esa voz de mando que le había hecho falta desde hacia años

_Hey, no hay otra como yo, has estado usando trucos y estoy decepcionada_

_Soy más increíble que ellas, qué harás después si creces siendo así_

_(Te dije que no hicieras estupideces) Te dije que te portaras bien cuando te amé._

3 meses habían pasado desde aquel capitulo de "terror" Fuyuka leía cómodamente un libro mientras su mejor amigo que estaba de visita abría la puerta con suma comodidad

-Otra mas-dijo dejando en la mesa de la cocina una carta ni mas ni menos de Fudou

-Quémala-murmuró de lo mas fresca posible

-Con mucho gusto-rio un poco mientras la quemaba lentamente

-Oye Tobi-kun, te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo la chica esperando a que el se sentara a su lado

-Lo que sea-

-Por que crees que Fudou dijo que dejáramos de hablar?-lo miro a los ojos con sumo cuidado y sospecha

-Pues, un día que llevaban como 6 meses le dije "Cuídala mucho, no por nada la deje que la conquistaras, renuncié a la chica que amo" Y digamos que no le gusto mucho eso-al parecer el no había notado lo que había dicho

-En se- se-ri-o te gustaba-murmuro nerviosa

-Me sigues gustando-murmuro un poco sonrojado mientras tomaba sus manos

-Me perdonas?-susurró acercándose a el

-Por?-

-No haber notado que tenia lo mejor de mi vida frente a mi?-

-Perdonada-dijo tomando sus manos mas fuerte

Ambos se besaron de una manera pura y sincera ambos desde ese mismo instante empezaron "desde 0" con una relación pura y sincera, de las mejores

_En este amplio mundo, la mitad son hombres, sin importar si tú no estás_

_Esperaré sola a un hombre increíble que sólo me mirará a mi._

Todo lo que había deseado Fuyuka era de verdad, en medio de una casa enorme admiraba a dos pequeños niños jugando uno con el otro, ambos gemelos esas dos diminutas personas le habían cambiado la vida.

-Ya niños, pronto vendrá papi y les traerá juguetes-murmuro la joven de ahora 26 años

-Mami! Mami! Y papi ya va a vivir aquí?-pregunto el niño que era aparentemente el mas activo de los dos

-Si, Tsuri papi volverá pronto, les recuerdo que papi estaba jugando futbol afuera del país-lo abrazo maternalmente

-Y Mami! Papi se va a asombrar cuando se entere de nuestra hermanita, cierto?-dijo el otro

-Si, Tai papi se sorprenderá al ver a Tami tan crecida-beso la frente del otro

-Pero mami Tami solo tiene 3 meses, tu misma lo dijiste-

Antes de que ella pudiera responder alguien abrió la puerta, era el "jefe" de la casa lleno de felicidad al notar a sus dos hijos ya crecidos y a su esposa probablemente mas hermosa de lo que había imaginado

-Papi! Papi! Volviste! Ven, mita a Tami-dijo Tsuri jalando el brazo de su papa

-Si papi! Mami se encargo de criar a Tami sola cada día y ahora que estas tu será mas divertido-dijo Tai jalando el otro brazo de el

Detrás de esa algarabía estaba Fuyuka detrás de ellos, Tobitaka miro atrás y allí estaba ella. Le dio una sonrisa tierna y dulce, sinceramente le dijo:

-Te amo-

Luego de enfrentarse a un "demonio" Fuyuka vivía feliz de la vida ya que cada día que pasaba con el se decía algo mentalmente. Quizá con el no pasó pero con Tobitaka si, esa frase era sencilla y describía el logro de Tobitaka al ganarse el corazón de Fuyuka…

"Hazlo bien"


End file.
